


Тони Старк отказывается от чая, а Баки Барнс не ждет от судьбы ничего хорошего

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Вариант, в котором Баки не заморозился, а ударился в бега вместе со Стивом.





	Тони Старк отказывается от чая, а Баки Барнс не ждет от судьбы ничего хорошего

– Соскучился, Терминатор?  
Голос за спиной звучит так внезапно, что Баки стоит немалых трудов не дернуться. Он медленно опускает нож: на разделочную доску рядом с недорезанным хлебом.  
– Места себе не находил, – ровно говорит он и поднимает раскрытую ладонь. – Можно повернуться? А то никак не могу поверить своему счастью.  
– Валяй. А где Роджерс? Не вынес спартанских условий? Или твоего сарказма?  
– Скорее, его доконала моя готовка, – отвечает Баки.  
Старк стоит на пороге кухни и смотрит на него. Баки, не опуская руку, пялится на него в ответ. Джинсы, худи, очки, подвешенные за горловину, ссутуленные от озноба плечи – он совсем не похож на себя того, полуторалетней давности. Костюм Железного Человека, стоящий сейчас по левую руку от хозяина, Баки не впервые видит вживую, но в крошечной кухне гора золоченого металла выглядит еще более гнетуще.  
– Боже, ну и дыра. Еще и холодно, как... Этот дом что, твой ровесник? Ты поэтому здесь поселился? В светлую тоску по родным местам я, прости, не поверю ни за что. Ты не похож на законченного мазохиста.  
– Стива не будет еще долго, – говорит Баки. Соврать или не стоит? Или, может... – Если я не ошибаюсь, сейчас он должен старательно сбивать тебя со следа, ошиваясь где-то в Египте. Но... – он делает шаг от стола к узкой софе. Всего шаг. Железный болван не двигается. Старк тоже. – Ты же не за ним следишь.  
– Здорово ты соображаешь для киборга с мороженной башкой. Даже тревожно. Вдруг мы тут мирно беседуем, а где-нибудь под диваном что-нибудь тикает...  
– Если ты пришел оторвать мне башку, ты успеешь, – говорит Баки.  
Старк морщится.  
– Знаешь, меня всегда бесило, что после громких политических убийств обычно судят только исполнителей. К тому же, – тут его взгляд вспыхивает, и он смотрит на зашлифованный обрубок, которым заканчивается левое плечо Баки, – ты свое уже получил.  
В его голосе звенит плохо скрытое злорадство, и Баки позволяет себе ответную ухмылку.  
– Не знаю, сказать тебе или нет, но у тебя, похоже, аллергия на секреты, – говорит он. – Заказчика ты убрал еще в две тысячи восьмом.  
Старк моргает.  
– ГИДРА сняла с этого заказа все возможные сливки, – кивает Баки. – Деньги Стейна, образцы сыворотки. И некому задавать Пентагону неудобные вопросы.  
Старк молчит так долго, что у Баки устает плечо. Наплевав на все, он опускает руку и садится на софу. Думает было предложить чай, как будто ситуация сама по себе недостаточно абсурдна – но тут кран начинает издавать оглушительные сухие всасывающие звуки.  
Это вызывает к жизни груду железа: на мойку и на Баки нацеливаются два репульсора. Старк подскакивает.  
– Что это еще за хрень? Ты что-то сунул туда? Все-таки ждал меня, а?  
– Это водопровод, – вздыхает Баки. – Горячую воду отключают. Каждое лето на две-три недели, но здесь ее не бывает чаще. Как повезет. Хотя с такой погодой, скорее, не повезет. Черт, только дали...  
– Ну хотя бы теоретически здесь есть горячая вода. Прекрасно. И что ты делаешь, когда воды нет? Просишься в душ к симпатичной соседке? Ходишь в сауну при спортклубе? Здесь есть спортклубы?  
– Это Россия, Старк. Здесь есть все.  
– Кроме условий для жизни. Я заметил.  
Баки с тоской смотрит на не состоявшийся сэндвич. Проследив его взгляд, Старк хмыкает и проходит к столу.  
– С тех пор как накрылся кипятильник, я грею воду на плите и принимаю ванну, – говорит Баки.  
И по неизвестной причине заливается густой краской под пристальным взглядом Старка.  
– Зачем ты здесь? – спрашивает он злее, чем собирался. – Если не убить меня, то чего ради было искать?  
Старк протягивает ему бутерброд.  
– Послушать, что ты помнишь.  
И он садится на край обеденного стола: так, несмотря на разницу в габаритах, он возвышается над сидящим Баки. Под прицелом репульсора Баки медленно поднимается с софы, разрушая стройную картинку.  
– Сначала воду поставлю, – говорит он.

Когда он заканчивает, вода в водруженном на плиту ведре уже закипает. В кухне становится теплее.  
Старк механически, глядя в одну точку, дожевывает третий бутерброд.  
– Это надо чем-то запить, – делится он и с надеждой оглядывается.  
Баки фыркает, отгоняя кровавых призраков, доверху наводнивших кухню, дом, разум.  
– Мы не держим спиртного, не берет.  
И все-таки предлагает:  
– Может, чаю?  
Он включает электрочайник, снимает с плиты ведро с кипятком.  
– Ты в самом деле собрался принимать ванну? – спрашивает Старк, когда Баки останавливается перед костюмом, перегородившим выход из кухни.  
– Раз уж ты решил пока не убивать меня, – говорит Баки, – не вижу причин изменять привычному распорядку. Если, – он оглядывается и нехорошо улыбается, – у тебя нет на меня других планов.  
Старк моргает еще раз. Железный болван медленно, точно нехотя, отшагивает в сторону.  
Баки нужно сделать что-то с нервическим зудом во всем теле. Тони Старк пришел к нему в дом с оружием. Боже, хорошо, что Стива здесь нет. Это немного успокаивает.  
В его отсутствие Баки старается ни о чем не думать – по крайней мере, ни о чем тревожном. Это трудно. Они договорились не заклеивать окна, повесив на кухне и в комнате плотные гардины; решили не ставить на входную дверь ловушки, потому что соседи слишком любопытны, а стены дома слишком хрупки; наконец, ни один из них не работает в городе. Стив находит работу там, куда его заносит в очередное путешествие, а Баки делает технические переводы с шести языков, сидя с ноутбуком на этой самой кухне. Все это вместе опасно усиливает иллюзию нормальной жизни. Когда-то ей должен прийти конец. Баки ждет его днем и ночью.  
Вот и дождался.  
Пока он осторожно переливает воду из ведра в ванну и разбавляет из-под крана, на кухне щелкает чайник. Скрипит дверца посудного шкафа над мойкой. Звякают одна о другую чашки: шкаф висит не по росту Старка, он тянется достать, ругается себе под нос.  
Он вырастает в дверном проеме ванной как раз когда Баки складывает на стиральную машинку только что снятое белье.  
– Я хотел что-то сказать, – укоризненно говорит Старк. В руке у него чашка, но пахнет из нее растворимым кофе. – Что-то важное.  
– Что именно?  
– Забыл, черт бы тебя побрал. У тебя есть понятия о приличиях?  
Баки распрямляется, глядя на него. Потом отворачивается, проверяет температуру воды. Он не знает, что творит, но выбор у него небогатый, потому что в качестве альтернативы – бегство и попытка одной рукой одолеть Железного Человека.  
Возможность хоть пальцем тронуть Старка даже не рассматривается.  
– Говорит парень, который час назад вломился в чужой дом, – замечает он. – И это моя любимая чашка.  
– Я должен немедленно разбить ее после этой новости?  
– Как хочешь, – пожимает плечами Баки.  
Горячая вода обнимает его, как будто уже заждавшись. Он ложится на дно ванны, опираясь на руку, и откидывается на бортик.  
Старк смотрит на него.  
– Хочу себе твои нервы, Барнс, – делится он. – Я как-то раз обстрелял гостей арбузами и отлупил лучшего друга в костюме. На одной и той же вечеринке. Но это, – он обводит Баки взглядом с ног до головы, – высший пилотаж.  
Баки становится зябко под его взглядом.  
– Ты гений двадцать первого века, Старк, – говорит он с чувством. – Я не верю, что ты не способен найти дверь в хрущевке.  
– Выгоняешь, значит. Неинтересно, что я хотел сказать?  
Баки закрывает глаза.  
– То, что я узнал, – звучит голос Старка на шаг ближе. – То, что ты рассказал сейчас. Это все меняет.  
Тон становится все более напряженным. Внутри у Старка зреет нарыв, Баки почти осязает его, он зрел с тех пор, как они разошлись тогда на брошенной базе, и вскрыть его некому. А значит, прорваться может когда угодно. Где угодно.  
– Ничего это не меняет, – говорит Баки. – На моих руках кровь твоих родителей. Да, я бы лучше сдох. Да, мне не дали такого выбора. Да, будь моя воля, я не стал бы этого делать. Но сделал. Говард узнал меня, он звал меня, но это его не спасло. А ведь я любил его. Его все любили, даже те, кто ненавидел. Как надежду на окончание гребаной войны. Шанс на спасение всех и от всего. Свет лучшего мира посреди грязного окопа. Как Стива, только с атомной бомбой. И я оплакивал его несколько лет: как только вспомнил. Но это ничерта не меняет. И ничто не изменит.  
Тяжелая ладонь ложится ему на темя и с силой толкает вниз, под воду.  
Баки ждал чего-то подобного – и все-таки оказывается не готов. Он дергается, соскальзывая по дну, вода плещет на пол. Он уговаривает себя не сопротивляться всерьез: это же Старк, и доспех его остался на кухне, к тому же сейчас Баки один, и защищать ему некого… Но до того, как ему становится действительно страшно, его вытаскивают на воздух за волосы.  
– Заткнись, – просит Старк шепотом, склонившись к самому его уху. – Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись, пожалуйста…  
Баки мелко кивает. Он набрал носом воды и теперь пытается продышаться. Старк крепко держит его за волосы и за здоровое плечо, не позволяя соскользнуть вниз снова, пока он не возвращает себе равновесие и не находит силы поднять взгляд.  
– Заткнись, – повторяет Старк вслух, откашлявшись, и шумно выдыхает. – Где у тебя шампунь? Или ты настолько суров, что моешься средством от накипи?  
– Не надо, – говорит Баки. – Я сам. Просто… полей сверху. Ковш на кухне, слева от плиты.  
Оставшись один, он с силой трет лицо ладонью. Старк гремит кастрюлями и возвращается.  
– Дождь пошел, – сообщает он, садясь на бортик ванны.  
Баки кивает.  
– Он и не прекращался больше чем на пару часов.  
– Серьезно, Барнс, почему вы осели здесь? Что ж не в самой глухой деревне.  
Баки смотрит на него, намыливая голову.  
– С моим акцентом было бы самонадеянно прятаться в деревне, ты не находишь?  
Старк хмыкает.  
– Хотя, – говорит Баки, – сейчас у нас, похоже, не остается выбора. Либо в глушь, либо к чертям с этой планеты – а гражданских баз на Луне и Марсе до сих пор не отстроили.  
– А если бы отстроили, – ухмыляется Старк, – они тоже принадлежали бы мне.  
– Иди к черту, – беззлобно огрызается Баки.  
Старк зачерпывает ковш воды и опрокидывает ему на голову.

– Я пришел предупредить, – говорит он спустя полминуты, когда Баки ныряет сам, смывая остатки пены с волос и лица, и тянется за мылом. – В ближайшие пару недель, может, месяц скрываться станет необязательно. Будет не до вас.  
– Решил баллотироваться в президенты? – осведомляется Баки. – Странное время и место для начала кампании.  
– Нет, хотя мысль неплохая. Тут кое-кто инопланетный снова собирается к нам в гости. Подготовка к встрече идет полным ходом, но ты же понимаешь, не обходится без накладок.  
– Спасибо за предупреждение, – кивает Баки.  
Во рту делается горько, в груди – холодно. Стив непременно узнает обо всем, если уже не узнал. И, конечно, ринется в пекло. А вместе с ним и Баки. Их столько раз сжирало по очереди, должно когда-то сожрать вместе.  
– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – тихо говорит Старк. – Расскажи ему, ладно? Скажи, если что, вы можете вернуться. Осторожно, без шума. А ваши следы я запутаю сам. Все-таки на базе лучше, чем здесь.  
– Скажи ему сам, если решил, – предлагает Баки. – Если простил его.  
Старк мотает головой, на что именно, Баки не спрашивает.  
Он не вздрагивает, когда Старк проводит ладонью по его спине от плеча к плечу, смывая мыло. Неспешно, спокойно, почти деловито.  
– Старк.  
– Барнс?  
Баки качает головой и закрывает глаза снова.  
– Ты псих.  
– Что я слышу от парня, который греет воду на газу. Вы бы еще дровяную печь поставили. Пенсионеры. Кроманьонцы.  
– Динозавры, – подсказывает Баки. – Но в свободное время – крайне полезные ископаемые.  
– Редкоземельные металлы... – задумчиво бормочет Старк, задерживая ладонь на металлическом плече.  
И вскакивает.  
– Ладно, мне пора. Приятно было поболтать, как ни странно это прозвучит. Подать тебе халатик?  
Баки фыркает, запрокидывая голову на бортик.  
– Просто верни чашку на кухню. И, – он не знает, как сказать это иначе, – спасибо, что не убил.  
Старк наклоняет голову к плечу. Прежде чем выйти из ванной комнаты, он салютует Баки пустой чашкой.

В квартирке не слышно ни звука, ни шороха, но, когда Баки выбирается на кухню, там уже нет ни Старка, ни его ростовой куклы. Баки готов поверить, что ему померещилось: Тони Старк. Здесь. Притопил его и потер спинку. Да идите к…  
Дождь за окном шумит, как холодный душ. В раковине стоит любимая чашка Баки. На столе, под уголком ноутбука – визитная карточка. Адрес. И:  
“Я тоже написал письмо.  
Оно ещё у меня, вот тебе и ответ.  
Приезжайте.  
Т.С.”


End file.
